Griffin Erwood
Griffin Erwood is just a security guard with a knack for having his mouth getting him into trouble. After a run in with a pair of Relievers as they are on a hunt, his life changes. Now, begrudgingly, joined up with the Paralyzer Hex Specialists, Griffin must work together with Matchstick on a paranormal adventure he never wanted to be part of. Appearance Griffin is a very tall and lanky young man with tired, angry looking deep brown eyes. His hair is shaved on the sides and he sports an unstyled medium length vibrant red mohawk. Griffin has many piercings on his face and tattoos that cover most of his body. He typically wears a very baggy solid colored zip up hoodie with a thinner shirt on underneath it. He wears an old, leather, black biker jacket, worn black combat boots, and tight black jeans that have tears in them. Later on he is also seen in the Reliever uniform jacket which is a long black tight collared trench coat. Personality Griffin usually has a tired expression on his face that is hard for others to read. He talks without a filter with a calm and emotionless voice and even when he laughs it comes out quite dry sounding. He doesn't really have a sense of how people would normally react in situations and has complete disregard towards his own safety, often saying he is unkillable. Despite what it portrayed on the outside Griffin tends to have a lot of concerns surrounding his mental health, how him being alive negatively affects those around him and harbors immense guilt over his mothers' suicide. He often has night terrors and still gets triggered into experiencing past trauma. The only one Griffin is able to be open about his struggles with is Anko Shimizu and later on is able to open up to Matchstick in relation to his flashbacks and self harm marks. History Griffin was born with CIPA (Congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis) which caused a lot of tension between his parents while growing up as they were in and out of hospital a lot from him getting injured or causing self mutilation. When Griffin was four years old his father, Luc Erwood, walked out on them because he was tired of the verbal abuse that was tossed his way every day. Without her husband, Emi Erwood turned her anger towards her young son. Griffin was often screamed at, denied food unless he could go a whole day without injuring himself, and being kicked out of the apartment if his crying got too annoying. This lead Griffin to wandering the apartment complex stairways and garbage diving for food. When Griffin was six, Anko had come back home from being a military drop out and met him. She asked why he was all alone and was surprised to find a boy his size had very poor speaking skills. She took his hand and asked around where he lived and when she found the apartment his mother answered the door, smacked him across the face in front of Anko, grabbed him to yank him inside and apologized for him causing trouble. After that Anko started taking him to her father's apartment she shared with him. Anko taught Griffin how to read and write and borrowed learning material from the local school from him. Asahi when meeting Griffin for the first time was able to tell he had CIPA and made an effort to teach him to be a little more cautious and to come see him whenever a mark appeared or whenever he fell. Asahi and Anko were also then becoming aware that Griffin was intentionally cutting himself at just eight. When Griffin was ten Anko saw him on the stairwell. Anko took Griffin's hand and went to walk up to her apartment with him when she noticed his apartment door was ajar. She went in with him calling out for his mother. When they got to where the bedroom is Anko and Griffin discovered his mother's hanging body. This scene was forever burned into Griffin's mind and causes him severe night terrors. Griffin was moved into Anko and Asahi's home and when he got older, Asahi decided to rent an apartment closer to his work and left the apartment to Griffin and Anko. Griffin never obtaining any formal education decided to get into overnight security work as it only required a license test and not a highschool or college diploma. He's worked as a security guard since he was 16 and mostly under the table. Relationships Anko Shimizu Anko, or Anne, is Griffin's guardian. Griffin grew up in the same apartment complex as Anko and often times was let into her apartment as his home life was not the most stable. This created a trusting bond between the two and later when his mother killed herself, Anne was the one who stepped up to continue raising him. Griffin views Anko as his mother, but feels it is disrespectful to the dead to call her such so he only refers to her by Anne. Whenever Griffin is in trouble he is almost always going to Anko for help. He trusts her the most and is at his most vulnerable with her. Asahi Shimizu Asahi is Anko's father and often allowed Anko to bring Griffin to their apartment when they still lived together and would help care for him. He often gave him free medical care as Griffin was often injured. Griffin refers to Asahi as "Ojiisan" and views him as his grandfather. Griffin idolizes Asahi's work ethic and often brags about the work he does at his clinic. Matchstick Griffin is not sure what to make of Matchstick. He often calls Matchstick a criminal, stalker and parasite and says being around Matchstick is tiring and bound to get him into trouble. Even though Griffin says harsh things to them, he does enjoy being able to connect with someone who understands a little what he is going through. During their first night mission together, Griffin nods off and has a night terror. After Matchstick offers to listen to him about it, Griffin explains how he is tormented by the visual of his mothers corpse. Matchstick offers Griffin unlimited head pats whenever he needs them and says to Griffin; "Trauma never goes away, but we can at least find ways to make it weigh less heavy." This began Griffin able to start trusting Matchstick and see them as a friend. Abilities and Powers Griffin, like many of the other Relievers, in exchange for either being born or through an event lost a function they are able to enter the Numb World and take on the hidden creatures (hexes) that prey upon unsuspecting victims. Sight *Able to see through the veil which allows the hexes to become clearly visible *Can enter and exit Numb World of his own choice by reaching through the correct veil entrances Tamer *Griffin has the affinity to taming hexes and using them to hunt down other hexes *Can borrow the power of the hexes he commands Paralyzer Ability *His Paralyzer ability is he can remove a targets ability to control their own body by numbing all their senses